Christmas with the Guild Masters/Transcript
Warning: Spoilers ahead. Holy Night Hero --After dark on a cold Christmas Eve, you and Wiz are on patrol around Torulika. --There have been complaints of unsavory loiterers taking advantage of the festive atmosphere. Wiz: Those hoodlums are going to regret making me work today! Wiz: As soon as this is over, I'm going to the party and letting loose. --"It's to keep the peace here." Wiz: Still, Baron is a jerk. Wiz: Throwing us out here in the freezing cold... --"He must be busy." Wiz: No, he's definitely hiding something. He practically shoved you out the door. --"Yeah, he did look a little distracted." Wiz: Do you know something? --"No, nothing comes to mind." Wiz: There's something fishy about all this... Wiz: Oh well. Let's just finish this patrol and get back to the party! --With Wiz on your shoulder, you turn toward the residential district. The quest begins --You and Wiz have reached the residential district. Wiz: Nothing looks out of place here. --Unlike the rest of the city, all the lights here are off, and the air is silent. Wiz: It's hard to believe the rowdy festivities are only a few blocks away. --Now that the patrol is complete, you allow the pure stillness to envelop you. Wiz: Wow, the moon's so pretty. --The moon reflected in Wiz's eyes is full and bright. --Suddenly, something flashes across the moon's surface. Wiz: A shooting star! Let's make a wish! --She clamps her eyes shut and holds her paws together. Wiz: Ahh, this is going to be a good Christmas. --"What happened to all the injustices you were griping about?" --Before Wiz can retort, you notice movement on a nearby rooftop. Wiz: Did you see that? That must be the criminal! --You immediately reach for your cards. Boss battle begins --You and Wiz are shocked to see who is collapsed on the roof. Wiz: Wait, is that... Santa Claus? --Now that the fight is over, you can now see that his clothes are red. Wiz: Oh no, we did something bad. He has a big bag and everything. I think he was trying to get in the chimney. Wiz: Today's the worst... --Santa pulls himself to his feet, shaking his head. ???: Man, what a day. Wiz: Huh? That voice... --The same idea strikes both you and Wiz simultaneously. That baritone voice, the wavy hair... Wiz: Why is he dressed like Santa? --"No idea." Baron: You caught me. Baron: Christmas is supposed to be when I get to be a secret hero. --Baron hits the chimney in frustration. Wiz: Maybe that's why he forced you on this job. Baron: I guess it's OK if it's just you that finds out. Baron: You sure have gotten strong though. Baron: But keep in mind that if it wasn't too slippery up here, I wouldn't have embarrassed myself so badly. --Baron's hearty laughter rolls across the residential district. --Then, the windows of the surrounding houses start to light up. Baron: Oops! We need to get out of here. --"What's the rush?" Baron: If the hero's identity is revealed, this'll all be for nothing. --At that point, something streaks across the sky once again. Wiz: Was that another shooting star? --"I don't think so..." Baron: Whoa, that's ... --It was Santa Claus and his reindeer. Baron: Look at him. He works hard, disappears, and lets his dad take the credit. A man among men. Baron: I still have a long way to go. He's the real hero. --Baron salutes the quickly retreating Santa until he disappears into the night. What the Celestial Mirror Reveals --Outside the flamboyant Kingdom of Wilitona lies an expanse of desert. --You and Wiz are walking across its sandy surface on a cold Christmas Eve. --Your shoulders are hunched to protect against the chilly wind. Wiz: You should've been more prepared. Wiz: You were cold the last time we came here too. --When you glance at the smugly warm Wiz, you see that she is wearing multiple layers underneath her cloak. Wiz: Anyway, Alec is way too serious about his hobbies. It's the night before Christmas, and he still has to study the stars. --The local guildmaster Alec invited you here a few days ago. --He wrote in his letter that there was something he wanted to show you. Wiz: I wonder if he's found another celestial mirror. --"Like the one we got from the merchant from Camshina?" Wiz: They say there are still undiscovered treasures in the Yushiv Ruins. --"And if we go into the ruins, we might get out of the wind." The quest begins --While shuffling through the sand, you see a figure on top of a nearby sand dune looking up at the starry sky. --Through the dim starlight, you realize that it is Alec. Alec: I thought you might have drowned in some quicksand or something. --"Sorry for taking so long. We were a bit lost." Wiz: It that your new celestial mirror? Alec: New? Wiz: Didn't you say you had something to show us? Alec: Oh. No, this is the celestial mirror I got from that Camshinan merchant. --"The mirror YOU got?" Alec: Ah, right. This was your reward for all the work you helped me with. Wiz: Then what did you call us out here for? Alec: Oh, yeah... First of all, I want you to look at that star. --When you look in the direction Alec is pointing out to you, you see an especially bright star. Wiz: What about it? Alec: Until recently that star didn't exist. Wiz: What do you mean? Alec: It just appeared... Oddly enough, at the same time the Wizard with the black cat showed up. --Alec points his finger at you. Alec: So I used astrology to figure out the connection between you and that star. --Alec starts flipping through the pages of a book he had been holding. Alec: What do you think I discovered? Alec: It turns out that you're supposed to stay here in Wilitona. --Alec looks up from his book and looks intensely into your eyes. Alec: What do you think? Will you stick around? --"I'm on a mission to turn Wiz back into a human." Alec: I see... Alec: If you did stay, I was going to let you name that star. Alec: Even though I should actually do it, since I discovered it. Alec: But it appeared at the same time you did, so I didn't think it would be a problem. --"I'm not changing my mind no matter what you say." Alec: Are you saying you won't obey the great law of the stars? Alec: Then I have no choice but to make you understand, by force if need be. --"What should I do, Wiz?" Wiz: It's your fate. You need to decide for yourself. --You turn back to Alec, ready for battle. Boss battle begins Alec: You got me... I didn't realize you felt so strongly for Wiz. --Then, Alec looks up at the sky. His eyes open wide in shock. Alec: What? That's impossible. --He picks up the celestial mirror and examines the stars. Alec: No way... --The star that had until a moment ago been shining in the winter sky has vanished without a trace. Alec: Wow... You have the power to change even fate. Wiz: I was worried that you might actually stay. --"Of course I wouldn't abandon my master." Wiz: I lucked out getting you as an apprentice. --There is a slight tremor in Wiz's voice. Wiz: I have a good feeling about next year! --As Wiz gives a deep, slow stretch, a comet appears in the sky. Wiz: Whoa! Is that a comet? Alec: What? Hold on a second! Alec: There shouldn't be any comets in that orbit this time of year... Wiz: If this is a big discovery, I can name it after me! --Alec suddenly bursts into laughter after looking into the celestial mirror. Wiz: What's so funny? Is 'Wiz's Comet' really such a weird name? Alec: Just take a look. He looks as busy as ever. --When you peer through the celestial mirror, you see the jolly man of Christmas himself scattering stardust across the clear night sky. Heart in the Holly --The snow that started to fall yesterday has covered the forest of Rallydon, turning it into a world of glittering silver. --You are currently struggling through the thick blanket of snow covering the wooded trail. Wiz: Hahaha! --Wiz, on the other hand, is effortlessly pouncing through the snow drifts. Wiz: Look! Even if you fall, it doesn't hurt at all! --"You'll catch a cold if you play in the snow too long." --Wiz does not seem to mind. You explain to her again the reason why you have come to this village. Wiz: I know. She invited us over to play, right? --"So we should hurry." Wiz: What's the rush? Just relax and have some fun. Wiz: Where else can you enjoy snow this fluffy? --You pull out Loretta's invitation to reread it. --"Why do you think she invited us over all of a sudden?" Wiz: She's probably throwing a party at her house. --"You think? Then there will probably be a lot of good food there." Wiz: Good food? --Wiz immediately returns to the trail and follows it with purpose and poise. The quest begins --Breaking a sweat despite the chill, you finally arrive at the Rallydon Guild Hall. Wiz: Fresh snow! --Wiz leaps into the undisturbed snow with an admirable energy. --Then, you hear a voice from somewhere. ???: Wizard... --You look around for who must be Loretta. Loretta: Up... Here... --You raise your eyes to see an enormous fir tree. --It is decorated with lights, baubles, and candy. --You also see Loretta in the tree, as if she were an ornament herself. Loretta: I'll be... Right there... --Loretta begins to clumsily descend a rope ladder. Wiz: She's making me nervous. Loretta: Ah! --As if in response to Wiz's words, Loretta's foot slips off a rung, and she falls to the ground. --Fortunately, she lands in the new, soft snow. --After Loretta pulls herself to her feet, she bows to you while brushing the powder off her shoulders. Loretta: Thank you for coming on such short notice. --"No problem." Wiz: Forget that, this tree is huge! Loretta: It's so big... Decorating it was... Not easy... But I thought... You might like it. Loretta: And... Once I... Put this up... It's finished. --Loretta picks up a snowman shaped like Wiz. Wiz: Whoa! That looks just like me! Loretta: If I put this... At the top... It will... Work better. Wiz: What do you mean? What will work better? Loretta: That's a... Secret... Loretta: I'm going to... Go put this up there... So just... Wait here... Wiz: Wait! --Loretta stops at Wiz's shout. Wiz: Let me get a closer look at that snowman. Loretta: Just for... A second. Wiz: Yay! --Wiz stares intensely at the white, snowy version of herself. Wiz: It's like I'm looking in a mirror. --Wiz's face is close enough to the snowman to start melting it. --Her nose began to twitch. Wiz: Ah, ah, achoo! --When you open your eyes, Loretta's face is covered in snow. --Her eyes are watering, but it is clearly not from the cold. --Wiz had sneezed the snowman into powder. Wiz: Oh no! I'm so sorry... Loretta: I can't... Believe it... --Wiz struggles for words. Loretta: I worked... All through... The night on it! --Loretta's face is a bright red. Wiz: Uh oh. Maybe I can fix it? --Wiz approaches Loretta to calm her down, but Loretta prepares to attack. Wiz: She looks serious! Loretta, calm down! Boss battle begins --Exhausted from the fighting, Loretta collapses in the snow. --You run to her side to apologize, and she opens her eyes. Loretta: What... Have I done? Wiz: You scared me half to death. You transformed into a completely different person. --"You earned it." Loretta: No... I'm the one... Who should... Apologize. Wiz: I'm the one who destroyed the snowman you spent all night making. It's my fault. Loretta: That's not it... --Loretta does not continue. Wiz: Is there another reason? Loretta: It's... --You follow Loretta's eyes to the pitiful remains of the Wiz snowman. Wiz: I really am sorry. --Then, you noticed something sticking out of what is left of its body and reach out for it. --There are two packages wrapped with ribbons. Wiz: What are these? Loretta: I was going... To give them to you... When you leave. Wiz: Is this why you got so upset? Loretta: I made them myself. --You open the packages to reveal two talismans. Loretta: I made them with holly... I picked from the deepest part of the forest. Loretta: They're evergreen... And thorny... I have some in my hair... Loretta: There's a saying... In the village... 'When in battle, holly will hold you'. Wiz: So you called us here to give these to us? Loretta: I never thanked... You two... For what you did before... Wiz: This is what you meant when you said, 'It will work better'? Wiz: You're so thoughtful! --You drop to your knees and start gathering snow. Wiz: What are you doing? --You start rolling it into a snowman. --"Let's remake the Wiz snowman to show Loretta our gratitude." Wiz: Good idea! But I won't let you act all noble by yourself! --A teary-eyed Loretta joins you. Loretta: There's a certain way... To pack the snow... --The snow begins to fall in earnest as the three of you work on the snowman together. The Great Christmas Escape --You have never seen Wiz this nervous before. Wiz: I can't stop shaking. --She is not anxious because it has been so long since you have seen Rusche. --It is because you have been invited to the Ayvias Palace for a Christmas gala. Wiz: I've heard a lot of celebrities will be there. Wiz: Fork in the right hand, knife in the left... Or is it the other way around? Wiz: Ugh... I'd rather go to a more informal event. --"You're a cat. You have nothing to worry about" Wiz: Oh yeah. I can do whatever I want. --"I still hope you'll behave." --You are shaking too, but not out of nervousness. --Ayvias is on a lakeside, and the cold pierces your bones. Wiz: Let's hurry to that palace and warm up. --You keep a firm grip on Wiz and pick up your pace. The quest begins --You arrive at the Ayvias Palace holding Wiz in your arms. Wiz: Wow, it's amazing! --While you are both taking in the fanciful ornamentation, a guard that had been standing at the entrance approaches. Guard: Hey, you're in the way of the carriages! Get out of here! Wiz: Hss! --Using one arm to keep Wiz from attacking the guard, you pull out Rusche's invitation with your other hand. Guard: Forgive my rudeness. Please, enter. --Wiz puffs out her chest when the guard leads you to the front gate. --Then, you hear a familiar voice. Rusche: Hey, guys! Welcome! --Rusche, the next head of the city, walks out to greet you with several robust bodyguards in this wake. Rusche: Hi, Wiz! --Rusche catches Wiz with a warm smile when she leaps into his arms. Rusche: You must have been cold out there. Let's go inside. --He leads you to the banquet hall where Wiz purrs with delight. Wiz: Wow! It looks like a dream! --The ornamentation is extravagant, and you have never seen most of the food before. --You and Wiz dive into the never-ending dishes the servers set before you. Wiz: I'm stuffed! --Rusche beams at her look of satisfaction. Rusche: Did you get enough to eat too? --"I couldn't take another bite." Rusche: Good. --Rusche turns to Wiz, and their eyes meet. --Then, Rusche leaps up from the table, knocking silverware to the floor. Rusche: What is the meaning of this? The wizard with the black cat is possessed by a monster! --You just stare at Rusche, unsure how to respond to his accusation. --Wiz is acting as if this is all perfectly normal. Rusche: Alright, I'm throwing you out! Get outside! --The guards drag you and Wiz out into the cold while you still try to grasp the situation. Wiz: Let's give them a show! --You have no choice but to trust her, so you reach for your cards. Boss battle begins Guard: Sir, are you hurt? --The nearby guards rush to Rusche's side. Rusche: I'm fine. It would appear the monster has fled the wizard's body. Rusche: Wait! Now the cat's possessed! --When Rusche looks at Wiz, a look of bewilderment crosses her face. Wiz: Rreaawwrrr! --This is a new growl for Wiz. Rusche: Get that freak of nature! --The guards attempt to surround and corner Wiz. Rusche: Wait, wait! I'll take are of that aberration myself! --The guards stand frozen, unsure what to do next. Rusche: Why have you abandoned your posts? Rusche: Someone may take advantage of the confusion and sneak into the palace! Look, over there! --While the guards are distracted by Rusche's raving, Wiz flees the scene. Rusche: Get back here, you demented beast! --Under Rusche's urging, you run as fast as you can out of the city. --You have run for what feels like hours. Rusche: It's OK now. --"What?" --Rusche catches up to you, his ragged breaths coming out in a mist, and grabs onto your shoulder for support. Rusche: Hahaha... They bought it. --"What are you talking about?" Rusche: I owe you an apology. You got mixed up in our plan. --"What plan?" Wiz: His escape plan. From his bodyguards, I mean. "You knew?" Wiz: Sorry. If we couldn't trick you, we wouldn't be able to trick the guards either. Rusche: I'm really sorry you had to go through all that just for me. Wiz: And who were you calling 'demented'? Rusche: Sorry, sorry. I got caught in the show... But your acting was spot on. Wiz: Really? --Wiz did not look entirely displeased. --You just stand there in disbelief and more than a little displeasure at being left out. Wiz: Hey, it wasn't all bad, right? At least you got to eat some great food. Wiz: Rusche was basically paying you in advance for the trouble we were going to cause later. --"So that's what that was all about? Still..." Wiz: What's wrong? --"What about you? You went to the feast without suffering anything." Wiz: Details, details. --Afterwards, Rusche and Wiz walk out on the surface of the frozen lake and laugh over stories of the past. --Any irritation you previously felt disappears knowing you were able to help two friends spend time together. Duga's Annual Christmas Party --You are hurrying down the street with Wiz on your shoulder --You are late to Duga's Christmas party. Wiz: Can you go a little faster? --"Sure. And why are we late again?" Wiz: Look, I ate too much for lunch. I had no choice. Wiz: If you go to a dinner party on a full stomach, you won't be able to eat all the good food! --"That doesn't mean you have to start exercising right before we leave." --"Besides, the invitation doesn't say anything about dinner." Wiz: There's always a table covered with food at a Christmas party. What else would it be? --"You have a point, but isn't it hard to picture Duga throwing a dinner party? Or any kind of Christmas party, for that matter." Wiz: Hmm... Maybe it's a buffet! --"Can't you stop thinking about food for one second?" Wiz: We'll find out when we get there. --"If we get there. There is no address on the invitation." Wiz: Typical Duga, moving without stopping to think. --A little worried, you continue running down the streets of Sciorn in search of the party. The quest begins --In search of the party, you and Wiz enter the commercial district. --Suddenly Wiz's pace slows, and she lowers her voice to a whisper. Wiz: Do you think there was some kind of trouble today? --On your way here, you passed many burly men with faces screwed up in pain. Wiz: Anyway, I'm famished. We need to figure out how to find that party. --At that moment, you hear a large, jovial laugh erupt from somewhere nearby. Wiz: That sounded like Duga! --You run toward the source of the laughter. You shortly arrive at an unadorned tavern. --A fuming, hulk of a man emerges from the throng and stomps away. Wiz: I wonder what's going on. --You squeeze through the crowd to see the source of the commotion. In the center of them all, sits Duga. --He is wearing a red hat. After draining a mug of ale in his left hand, he tears into a club of meat in his right. Wiz: There he is! --When Duga notices you, he stands up and waves. Duga: Hey, you're finally here! Sorry, but that party's already over! Wiz: It is? --However, plenty of food still remains on the tables. Wiz: What's going on? --You explain to Duga why you were late. Duga: Gahaha! That sounds like something Wiz would do. Wiz: Meow! --Keeping the rest of the crowd in mind, Wiz counters with a sound befitting a cat. --"Anyway, why are you out here in the cold instead of inside?" Duga: Because we'd piss of the owner, obviously. --"Why's that?" --You and Wiz share looks of confusion. Duga: But the competition's decided now. Duga: I'm the reigning champion, but I'm still not satisfied! --Wiz hops onto your shoulder to whisper into your ear. Wiz: Do you think we were invited to- Duga: None other than the annual Christmas Strength Contest! Duga: What did you think this was? --You decide not to say you expected a feast. Duga: Alright! I feel rested up. How about we go at it for a round or two? --The excited crowd drags you into the ring. Boss battle begins --As expected, the guild master of Sciorn is strong. --Despite the force of your attacks, he can still summon the energy to stand. Duga: You're a tough one. I see why HQ wants you. Duga: Here, take it. You earned this trophy. --The trophy in his hand is shaped like Duga himself. --Duga puffs out his chest while Wiz stares at the trophy in stunned silence. Duga: After all, I'm the one who organizes the strength contest. --Duga cannot seem to hide is proud grin. --"So you rigged it?" Duga: How dare you! No self-respecting wizard of Sciorn would condone such behavior! --Wiz cannot contain her laughter. Duga: The unmitigated gall... Duga: You caught me off guard in the 'Special Round' of the strength contest, but I won't lose the next competition! --"Next?" --You attempt to escape, but Duga pulls you back by the scruff of your neck. Duga: Next up, the eating contest! There's no way you'll beat me this time! --You let out a heavy sigh, yet Wiz is twitching her tail in excitement. --You are a little hungry after all. You accept Duga's challenge and sit down at the table. Unruly Children --You have come to Lorencio after receiving a request from Bernadette. Wiz: What kind of help do you think she needs with the kids at the church? --Bernadette is not only the local guild master, but she takes care of the orphans at the church as well. --"I hope nothing's happened to them." Wiz: Either way, we'll find out when we get there. --Wiz leaps down from your shoulder and breaks into a run. The quest begins Wiz: Mrow! --As soon as you reach the church, a snowball comes flying toward your head. Bespectacled Boy: Wizard and black cat detected! Commence attack! Pretty Girl: Charge! --Next thing you know, you are surrounded by children and pelted with snowballs. Bernadette: Hey! This isn't what we talked about! We have to split into teams first! --Bernadette bursts out of the church. Bernadette: It's been a while. --Bernadette smiles warmly, showing no signs of stress or worry. --You and Wiz exchange sighs of relief. Bernadette: Actually, the children have been doing nothing but snowballs fights for the past few days, and they just wouldn't stop begging me to invite you to play with them. Cheeky Boy: Don't listen to her. Bernadette's the one who brought up inviting you he- Bernadette: Shush! And it's 'Miss Bernadette'! Bernadette: Alright. Time to split into guild master and wizard teams. --Before you can reply, the children have already divided into two and take their positions. Bernadette: Is everybody at their places? Ready... Go! Boss battle begins Wiz: Whew, that was a good sweat. --"Uh huh. A big help you were." Bernadette: Actually, this isn't the real reason I asked you to come. Pretty Girl: Miss Bernadette, we're hungry. Bernadette: We'll discuss this later. --She turns around and herds the children back into the church. --Now after dark, you and Wiz are eating supper. Bernadette: It isn't much, but please have as much as you like. --The fare is simple, but it was Bernadette's best. You suddenly remember that it is Christmas Eve. Bernadette: So, what I wanted to ask of you... --Now that she has tucked the children into bed, she slowly starts to speak. Bernadette: I have to give the children their gifts tonight, right? --As she says this, she pulls out a red outfit and cap. Bernadette: I was intending to put these on and hand them out, but... --"What would you need to call us for, then?" Bernadette: It looks like the children are taking turns staying up to watch the tree. 'We're gonna figure out who Santa really is!' they said. Bernadette: So I called you. Wiz: Those kids sure are a handful. --"We can't shatter their dreams now, can we?" you say putting on the Santa outfit. Slight pause --The children have all fallen asleep after all. --While you put their presents under the tree, you think you hear the faint jungle of sleigh bells outside. Additional Info: Wiz's Sayings The list of what Wiz tells you when you're progressing through the quest outside a battle.